Getting Better
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Chris is struggling in racing. Can Sonic make him better? Sonic x Chris Thorndyke father/son.


This takes place during Sonic R, specifically a couple years after the 2015 World Championship (I won't spoil it.)

Sonic will be 17, Chris will be 7.

It had been a few years since Chris started racing Quarter Midgets (In case you don't know what that is, they're like little dirt racing go-karts.) But Chris has struggled greatly. Out of the 15 cars in each race, Chris's best finish was 9th. He also crashes often. Thanks to Tails and Rotor though, the car gets fixed quickly. They didn't mind doing that, but eventually it got a bit expensive. "Sonic, you have to help him get better." Said Rotor. "I want to, but what can I do? I'm no teacher." Sonic said. "Yes, but you are his father. And fathers help their kids. You're also one of the World's best drivers. If anyone can make him better it's you." Rotor said in response. "You're right." Sonic said. He knew he had to make him better. It was getting to the point that the series wanted to ban him, he was basically just taking up space. Chris was also, and worst of all, getting bullied because of this. The other drivers bullied him, and even parents and track officials got in on it.

Sonic did his best to comfort and protect the young boy, but it didn't seem to work. He reported it to the series owners, but they did little about it. They believed he should end it on his own. The worst bully Chris has is a kid named Steven. He's a rich kid and the best driver on the circuit and wins almost every race. His parents bully him as well. Sonic knew this has to stop. Because now, drivers began taking Chris out deliberately. So Sonic went to his room. Today he had finished in 14th after he crashed when he messed up the breaking. He also had a bruise from where Steven punched him. "Hey, you feeling any better?" Sonic asked him, as he sat down on his bed. "Sonic, I think I need to quit racing." Chris said. "Why?" Sonic said. "I'm not good at it! And I'm tired of Steven." Chris said. "Chris, if you quit, you're just letting them win. I talked with Rotor, and I've decided that I'm gonna teach you." Sonic said gently, putting an arm around him. "Y-you're gonna teach me to be a better driver?" Chris said in shock. Sonic smiled and said "Mm hmm. You bet. When I'm done, you'll be better than Steven." Sonic said. Chris was happy with this and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged him back.

The next day, they went to the dirt track to practice. Sonic let him run some laps to get an idea about what he was doing wrong. He stopped Chris to give him some pointers. "It looks like you're going into the turn too fast on entry, getting on the brakes too hard in the center, and gassing too hard on exit. Try easing off the gas the entire way up until the exit of the turn, then easing it on the gas. Don't stomp on it, because you'll spin the tires." Sonic said. Chris nodded and tried it. It seemed to work well. And he got better. By the end of the day, Sonic realized that Chris is amazing at this. He's improved greatly. They're about to leave when Steven and his family show up for a practice. "Well, well, if it isn't Christopher Thorndork. What are you doing? Trash like you doesn't belong here." Steven said, with an evil smile. "For your information, I've been teaching Chris how to drive, and he's a lot better now." Sonic said angrily. "Oh please. You're a talentless NASCAR driver, what help can you be to someone as talentless as him?" Said Steven's father. "We'll just see. Chris, wanna show these brats how good you are now?" Sonic asked. Chris nodded and he and Steven went on track for a 10-lap heat race.

The started the race and Steven got out ahead. "Hmm. Figures." Steven said. But then, Chris got a huge run on him and passed him. Steven quickly caught up to him and the two battled it out. "See? What'd I tell you?" Sonic said. "He may be a LITTLE better. But it won't matter." Steven's mom said. On the last lap, Chris had Steven beat, but then they entered turn 3. "I won't lose to trash!" Steven yelled, as he turned Chris around, sending him into the wall hard. His car flipped over a few times and stopped. Steven went on to win. "NO! CHRIS!" Sonic yelled in horror. "That's what happens when you try to beat the Thomasons'." Steven's father said. "GO TO HELL!" Sonic yelled. He ran onto the track. Sonic ran to Chris's car. He found him crying softly in his car. He appeared to be ok though. Sonic pulled him out of the car and picked him up and held him close. He then turned to leave the speedway, dragging the cars remains behind him. Then he saw the league owner, he stopped the Thomason's in their path. "I saw what happened out there. I'm quite impressed with Chris, he has talent. As for the Thomason's, you are all banned from the league. Get out of my sight." He said. The Thomason's walked off in stunned silence. "I will beat you Christopher, one day!" Steven yelled.

They got home, and Tails and Rotor fixed the car. Chris was still whimpering in Sonic's arms. Sonic sat on his bed and Sonic help him tight. "Chris, I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you. You did great today. You won that race, not that little punk." Sonic said. "T-thanks Sonic. I don't think I'm going to quit now." Chris said, calming down. Sonic was happy to hear this, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Chris. I know one day, you will be racing in the World Championship." Sonic said. But Chris didn't hear it, he had already fallen asleep in Sonic's arms.


End file.
